visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Plastic Tree
Plastic Tree is a Japanese rock band, formed in 1993. They first went by the name CAM-FLAGE, then NTT FUCKS, and finally settled down on their current name, aiming for "something abstract and natural at the same time", according to vocalist Ryutaro. Lineup *'有村 竜太朗' (Ryūtarō Arimura) - Vocals, Guitar (1993 - present) → RELIGION MIX → DROP'IN SHOP LIFTERS → Plastic Tree *'ナカヤマ アキラ' (Akira Nakayama) - Guitar (1993 - present) → RELIGION MIX → DROP'IN SHOP LIFTERS → Plastic Tree *'長谷川 正' (Tadashi Hasegawa) - Bass (1993 - present) → CAM'-FLAGE → Plastic Tree *'佐藤 ケンケン' (Kenken Sato) - Drums (2009 - present) → DROWNING → idio-gram (support) → Plastic Tree (support) → Plastic Tree → Plastic Tree, 泡 Former members *'ササブチ ヒロシ' (Hiroshi Sasabuchi) - Drums (2001-2009) → STEP UP → MAGNITUDE9.8 → Velvet Blue → JILS (support) → Plastic Tree (support) → Plastic Tree → the studs (support) → カッコー, 9GOATS BLACK OUT (support) → Creature Creature, CQ *'大正谷　隆' (Takashi Osyoudani) - Drums (1996-2001) → ZELIA CORT → Plastic Tree → HUSH → MILLION RED FEVER *'SHIN' - Drums (1994-1996) → the Raindrops → Plastic Tree → *'KOJI' - Drums (1993-1994) → Plastic Tree Discography Albums 20866_3_04_2010_08_04_431995.jpg| Strange fruits -Kimyou na Kajitsu- (奇妙な果実) EP (1995.12.11) 25661-andltahrefhttpwwwjpo-376t.jpg| Hide and Seek full-length (1997.07.10) 1904-puppetshow-wmil.jpg| Puppet Show full-length (1998.08.26) 16628-parade-txr1.jpg| Parade full-length (2000.08.23) Traumerei_Front.jpg| Träumerei full-length (2002.09.24) 25792-andltahrefhttpwwwjpo-e5cx.jpg| Shirokuronicle full-length (2003.10.22) 1895-cell-oyoq.jpg| cell. full-length (2004.08.25) Plastic_Tree_Chandelier.jpg| Chandelier full-length (2006.06.27) 1714-negatopoji-snch.jpg| Nega to Posi full-length (2007.06.27) 25803-andltahrefhttpwwwjpo-nazq.jpg| What is "Plastic Tree"? full-length (2007.07.13) 25807-andltahrefhttpwwwjpo-4r5m.jpg| Utsusemi full-length (2008.09.24) 250px-Plastic_Tree_-_Donna_Donna_lim.jpg| Donna Donna full-length (2009.12.23) 260px-Plastic_Tree_-_ammonite_Lim.jpg| ammonite full-length (2011.04.06) 240px-Plastic_Tree_-_Ink_Limited_First_Press.jpg| Ink full-length (2012.12.12) 250px-Plastic_Tree_-_echo_cover.jpg| echo EP (2014.03.05) Hakusei.jpg| Hakusei full-length (2015.12.23) DoorAdore.jpg| DoorAdore full-length (2018.03.07) Singles *1996.09.25 Lira no Ki (リラの樹; The Lira Tree) *1997.06.25 Wareta Mado (割れた窓; Broken Window) *1998.02.15 Hontou no Uso (本当の嘘; True Lies) *1998.07.25 Zetsubou no Oka (絶望の丘; The Hill of Despair) *1999.03.10 Tremolo (トレモロ) *1999.08.25 Sink *1999.12.10 Tsumetai Hikari (ツメタイヒカリ; Cold Light) *2000.04.19 Slide (スライド) *2000.12.07 Rocket (ロケット) *2001.02.07 Planetarium (プラネタリウム) *2001.11.14 Chiriyuku Bokura (散リユク僕ラ; We Come and Go) *2002.06.19 Aoi Tori (蒼い鳥; Bluebird) *2003.05.21 Baka ni Natta no ni (バカになったのに; I Was Stupid) *2003.07.09 Moshimo Piano ga Hiketa Nara (もしもピアノが弾けたなら; If You Played the Piano) *2003.10.21 Mizuiro Girlfiend (水色ガールフレンド; Light Blue Girlfiend) *2004.01.21 Yuki Hotaru (雪蛍; Snow Fireflies) *2004.03.10 Harusaki Sentimental (春咲センチメンタル; Sentimental Blooming of Spring) *2004.07.28 Melancholic (メランコリック) *2005.05.11 Sanbika (讃美歌; Hymn) *2005.10.12 Namae no Nai Hana (名前のない花; The Flower With No Name) *2005.11.26 Ghost *2005.12.14 Kuuchuu Buranko (空中ブランコ; Sky Swing) *2006.05.10 Namida Drop (ナミダドロップ; Teardrop) *2007.01.24 Spica (スピカ) *2007.05.16 Makka na Ito / Ai Yori Aoku (真っ赤な糸 / 藍より青く; Bright Red Thread / Bluer Than Indigo) *2007.09.08 Zero (ゼロ) *2008.04.09 Alone Again, Wonderful World (アローンアゲイン、ワンダフルワールド) *2008.08.13 Replay / Dolly (リプレイ) *2009.06.10 Fukurou (梟; Owl) *2009.10.28 Sanatorium (サナトリウム) *2010.07.28 Moonlight ____. (ムーンライト ――――。) *2010.12.15 Mirai Iro (みらいいろ; Future Colors) *2012.02.29 Joumyaku (静脈; Vein) *2012.06.20 Kuchizuke (くちづけ) *2012.09.05 Shion (シオン) *2013.09.04 Doukou (瞳孔) *2014.09.03 Maimu (マイム) *2015.03.04 Slow (スロウ) *2015.09.02 Rakka (落花) *2016.08.17 Silent Noise *2017.01.25 Nenriki (念力) *2017.06.21 Uchuu Yuuei (雨中遊泳) *2018.07.25 Inside Out Compilation albums *2001.03.07 Cut ~Early Songs Best Selection~ *2001.11.14 Single Collection *2002.11.07 Premium Best *2005.10.26 Best Album Shiroban (白盤; White Disc) *2005.10.26 Best Album Kuroban (黒盤; Black Disc) *2007.09.05 B-men Gahou (B面画報; B-side Pictorial) *2009.08.26 Gestalt Houkai (ゲシュタルト崩壊; Gestalt Collapse) *2010.07.07 ALL TIME THE BEST *2010.08.25 Premium Best ~2010 Expanded Edition~ Demo tapes *1994.08.12 Junk gift for my dear *1994.12.31 ACID VISION NEUROSIS *1995.xx.xx Strange fruits -Kimyou na Kajitsu- *1995.03.28 Kowareta wo Lugol (コワレタヲルゴール) *1995.12.11 Poison biscuit *1997.xx.xx Wareta Mado (割れた窓) *1997.xx.xx Sample Demo Tape (サンプルデモテープ) *1997.xx.xx Hide and Seek *1998.xx.xx Hontou no Uso (本当の嘘) *1999.xx.xx Sink *2002.01.01 2002-Nen Oshougatsu Comment Tape (2002年 お正月 コメントテープ) Video releases *1996.04.03 Arisu no Nemuri Bukuro (アリスの眠り袋) *1997.03.23 Innocent Picture Show (イノセントピクチャーショウ) *1999.07.28 Nijigen Orgel (二次元ヲルゴール; Two Dimensional Orgel) *2000.11.08 Nijigen Orgel 2 (二次元ヲルゴール2) *2002.03.21 Kuro Tent (黒テント; Black Tent) *2002.11.18 Kuro Tent 2 (黒テント2) *2004.12.22 Nijigen Orgel 3 (二次元ヲルゴール3) *2006.03.29 Hana Moete, Bourei no Namida, Tenmaku ni Ochiru. (花燃えて、亡霊の涙、天幕に堕ちる。; Burning Flowers, A Ghost's Tears, the Curtain Falls.) *2007.12.19 Zero (ゼロ) *2008.12.24 Merry Go Around The World *2009.11.25 Tent (テント) *2009.12.23 Gestalt Houkai -Eizou Shuu- (ゲシュタルト崩壊 -映像編-; Video Compilation) *2010.07.07 Shugyoku to Himitsu no Kouen (珠玉と秘密の公演) *2010.10.27 Ch.P *2011.09.07 Yuku Pura Kuru Pura -Furikae Kouen- Yuku Pura Kita Pura (ゆくプラくるプラ -振替公演- ゆくプラきたプラ) *2011.12.14 Jitsuen-ban Ammonite (実演版 アンモナイト) *2013.03.20 Major Debut Jyugo Shunen "Jyunen"「Hide and Seek」-Tsuikai Koen- (メジャーデビュー十五周年“樹念”「Hide and Seek」-追懐公演-) *2013.06.19 Ao no Unmeisen Saishu Koen: Tento 3 Oite Nippon Budokan (青の運命線 最終公演：テント(3) 於 日本武道館) Omnibus albums *2011.02.09 FUCK THE BORDER LINE *2011.09.14 V-ROCK Disney References *Plastic Tree - generasia *Plastic Tree - vkdb.jp *Plastic Tree - Wikipedia Category:Major